Martha Gets Spooked
'''Martha Gets Spooked '''is an episode of Martha Speaks, followed by Martha Changes Her Luck. Summary It begins when Mariella Lorraine asks Martha to deliver a basket of flowers to a house down the road that when she was a kid, she and her friends thought was haunted as it made eerie noises. Martha gets scared and Mariella explains that they were just being silly kids and that ghosts don't exist. Martha is not so sure but she goes to deliver the flowers. At the house, an elderly couple has recently moved in with their pet Dalmatian, who is sneezing from the dust. The woman is glad that her great-aunt, who was coincidentally also named Martha, left them the house in her will, but the man points out that they would still have their old house if she hadn't sold it. The lady says that the man is gullible, but because the house gives the woman the creeps, he thinks she's the gullible one. Martha then comes in, scared of the sheets on the furniture which she keeps mistaking for ghosts. The old lady hears Martha knock something over and asks "Who are you?" and Martha replies "It's me, Martha", which scares the lady and she runs back into the living room. Martha gets scared too, as a sheet fell on her and she thought it was a ghost. At the shop, Martha tells Helen and T.D. what happened. T.D. is excited at the idea of ghosts, but Helen believes her friends are just very gullible. At the house, the lady is feeling a bit dizzy and the man is fanning her with the newspaper and saying there is a logical explanation. The lady says ghosts are the explanation, but the man says that is illogical, however, the lady still thinks there are ghosts because of the mention of the name Martha. At the store, Mariella says the flowers got delivered to the wrong address, and Helen comes to deliver the flowers and the others follow, Martha because she is scared for Helen and T.D. because he wants to see a ghost. At the house, the old couple has discovered the basket of flowers, and see that it has some of Martha's slobber on it. The man says it looks like dog slobber, but the woman thinks that it is ghost slime. Outside the house, T.D. is taking pictures as he likes spooky things, the spookier the better. Helen enters, and is sceptical against ghosts despite being nervous, but gets a fright and hides under a sheet. Martha tries to come in to get Helen and T.D. tries to go in to see ghosts, but the man has locked the door, due to it keeping on opening. Helen tries to leave, still draped in her sheet which scares the couple, but the door is locked. T.D. says to find a flashlight, and when the man sees Helen even he is convinced that the house is haunted. Martha then comes into the basement through the window and lands in an old dress. The couple are scared stiff due to Helen being in a sheet, Martha being there in the dress, giving her name as Martha, and hearing T.D.'s voice from outside. Martha says that she would open the door herself but she doesn't have thumbs. "I didn't know ghosts didn't have thumbs," says the old woman. The three then leave, and T.D. admires a spooky painting in the photo he took. Category:Episodes